


Just Close Your Eyes

by SammysGirl666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysGirl666/pseuds/SammysGirl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to do a little experimenting in the bedroom</p><p>Prompt: Man, now I want some consensual erotic hypnosis<br/>-glitter-lisp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Does This Count as Somnophelia?

"Are you sure about this, Sam?" Castiel asks, looking at the artifact in his hand. "Once you go under, I won’t be able to release you from the spell until the rite is finished."

"You mean until I come," Sam corrects, reading over the spell a final time.

"I was trying not to be crude," Castiel huffs, reading the ancient engravings on the locket. From an outsider’s perspective, it’s nothing more than a simple (albeit, bulky) necklace. Sam and Castiel know better, having dug it out of the Men of Letters archives some weeks ago.

Sam had all but obsessed over it until he told Cas what he wanted to do with it. The way it works, according to the books, is the artifact demands some sort of “ritualistic sacrifice.” What that sacrifice has to be is up to the wielder. All one must do is say a spell and ask the locket for what they want and, bam, they have complete control over whomever they choose. The spell won’t let up until the “ritualistic sacrifice” is given and the rite is satisfied.

Castiel doesn’t know (nor does he want to) how Sam came up with this idea. But the more he thinks about it, the more tempting it is. 

"Alright," Sam says, pointing to a passage in the book he’s been mulling over. "Say this spell and then, in more or less words, ask for my orgasm. That should do the trick."

"And then what?" Castiel asks, feeling his apprehension return to him.

"And then you have your way with me," Sam says lewdly, winking at the angel before walking over to the couch and laying down. 

Castiel takes a deep breath. There’s no turning back now. He reads the spell aloud and Sam immediately drops off into sleep, eye closing and body going completely lax. Then he asks, in more or less words, for Sam to have an orgasm. 

Then the rite begins and, for as long as Castiel should wish it, Sam is his to do with what he pleases. It doesn’t escape him, the amount of trust that Sam has conveyed with this request. So Castiel takes another deep breath and begins to speak.

He remembers what Sam told him, to speak in present tense not in questions or commands.

_Tell me what I am and how I’m feeling, Cas. That’s the only way it will work._

Testing waters, Castiel starts simple.

"You’re hard." Almost immediately, Sam’s pants tent and the hunter shifts and lets out a small groan. The swift response emboldens Castiel and he tries again.

"You feel my hand on your cock, stroking. But only teasing: the pleasure isn’t quite enough and you want more."

Sam whines, hips coming up off the couch. Castiel leans forward and carefully unbuttons Sam’s jeans. Sam’s body is like liquid and the pants come off without any resistance. Castiel stands back up and circles the couch, looking down at Sam as his voice becomes low and sex-rough. He speaks again. 

"My mouth now, Sam, on your cock. It’s hot and warm. I’m sucking, scraping my teeth along the shaft just enough to excite you. You can feel the pleasure in your toes. The pleasure is building. Right there at the base of your spine. I stop."

Sam whines again, hips bucking upward, seeking out the imaginary warm heat that was just taken away from him. Castiel’s own erection is becoming insistent. But he’ll take care of himself later. Right now, it’s about watching Sam get off without a hand touching him.

"I’m kissing up your chest, Sam. I have two lubed fingers teasing your entrance."

Sam’s legs drop open as if he can feel those fingers there, at his hole, circling and teasing but no dipping inside.

"I slide one inside you, deep." Sam moans, pushing his hips off the couch, head throw back. Castiel, licking his lips, tries his luck. "I find your prostate."

Sam howls, opens his legs wider, grinds harder down onto the imaginary fingers that aren’t there; that only exist in Sam’s head because of the words that are leaving Castiel’s mouth. 

"I get a second finger in, and you feel the stretch but you like it even though it kind of burns. My mouth is on your cock again. I use my other hand to tweak your nipples. The pleasure is almost too much."

Sam is gasping, whining, thrashing, moaning, and silently begging for release. Castiel would drag it out, make it last hours if he could. Except he really wants to see if this works and they can always try again later.

"You’re getting close, Sam," Castiel says, voice completely shot. "The pleasure is building and building, you’re almost there."

Sam’s hips come up again and he moans long and loud, whimpering and gasping and panting and scrambling for purchase on the couch.

"Almost there, Sam," Castiel whispers. Sam whines and if he could use words (which the spell prohibits), then Castiel is sure he’d be begging. Castiel’s stomach flips because he’s so turned on, he’s excited and the words that leave his mouth next make his heart skip a beat.

"You’re coming Sam," he says. "You’re coming so hard, you can barely breathe."

Castiel watches with fascination and heavy breathing as Sam’s hips come up off the couch one last time. A scream tears through air from Sam’s lips and a dark, wet spot shows up on the front of Sam’s boxers. The hunter is left gasping for breath, gripping the couch cushions so tight, his knuckles are white. 

It takes Castiel’s breath away, that he just made Sam come from words alone. The hunter’s eyes pop open and he sits up abruptly, still shaking from his orgasm.

"Holy fucking Christ, Cas," Sam whimpers, voice shaky and uneven, eyes half-lidded but fully aware. "We have to do that again."

Sam’s body gives another hard twitch as an aftershock hits him. He moans, reaching for Castiel. The angel grabs Sam’s hand and rubs his crotch against the back of the couch. He’ll take care of himself in a minute. For now, he basks in the glow of what he’s just achieved. 

"I couldn’t agree more, Sam," Castiel answers. "We should definitely do that again."


	2. Second Time Around, Still Passed Out on the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try it again but this time, Castiel has a little more fun with it.
> 
> Prompt: *whispers* could you write more of that erotic hypnosis things pretty please?   
> -holydarkhallelujah

When they do try it again, it’s in Sam’s bedroom with candles and dimmed lighting and real privacy. This is far more than their test run in the library.

For one, Sam’s actually naked this time, spread out on the sheets like some sort of fallen God. Castiel is hovering above him, ancient-artifact-locket in one hand and book in the other, clad in nothing but a pair of Sam’s SAXX underwear. 

"The one thing I splurge on, okay?" Sam’s voice says in the back of his head. Castiel shakes the wandering thoughts and smiles down at his unconscious lover. The rite has already begun and Castiel’s taken these first few minutes to look his fill of his boy.

"You are so beautiful Sam," he says to the empty room. It’s a sentiment he may not, otherwise, express. But, in this moment, he gives it freely. He’s not yet spoken to Sam in any way to revoke a response from the younger hunter. He walks to the side of the bed and bends down, pressing a kiss to his boy’s cheekbone.

"Can you feel me, Sam?" Castiel whispers. At the word "feel," Sam’s body jerks and a loud breath escapes those pink lips. 

"My wings are open, brushing your skin like kisses. I wrap them around you, holding you close to my body."

Realistically, Castiel’s wings don’t exist on a plane of human perception, but he’s enamored with idea of being able to cocoon Sam in them. He’s uncertain of how this rite works: if the things Sam feels are from sense memory or if the sensations are new like actual physical touch. He’s testing the theory by telling Sam that he’s feeling something that’s (for all intents and purposes) a physical impossibility.

Sam’s body does respond, a shudder going through him and a small smile forming on the boy’s lips. 

"I kiss your neck and chest, I bite down on your collarbone. Just the way you like, a little too much pressure. It almost hurts."

Sam lets out a breathy whimper and he bares his neck. It takes a lot of effort from Castiel to not simply give up on the entire thing and attack the naked hunter. However, he holds out, and continues on with the rite.

"I trail warm kisses down your chest, to your stomach, and lower. I bite into your hips, press my thumbs into the meat of your thighs. I kiss around your pelvic bone and around the base of you cock. You can feel my breath on your pubic hairs, my lips so close to where you really want them…" 

He trails off, watching Sam react to the words. His hips thrust forward and his head tosses from side to side. Little sounds, that seem to punch Castiel right in the gut, escape from his mouth. 

"I grab your cock,” he says, putting emphasis on the ck in “cock.”

"I begin to stroke, slowly and lightly. You can barely feel my touch. It drives you crazy. You want more. I grip it a little tighter, speeding up my strokes. You feel nothing but my hand on your cock, nothing but the pleasure I give you."

Sam chokes out a moan and Castiel watches, aching with lust, as precome glistens on the head of Sam’s dick.

“I finger the slit of you cock.” Sam yelps and his close eyes flutter. “I put my mouth on the head of your dick and lick up the precome. You can feel my hot tongue licking it up and you feel the way my lips tighten around you as I swallow down your flavor.”

Sam whines high and Castiel gives into his urge and rubs himself through the layer of his underwear.

“I take my fingers now and rub at your perineum, then lower to your waiting hole. I finger the rim lightly, teasing you, before sliding one inside.”

Castiel watches, wild with this own lust, as Sam’s body shakes and jerks. His lower half comes up off the bed and he pushes his ass back, seeking out more of Castiel’s imaginary finger. Castiel watches the tightening muscles, the fluid movement of his lover’s body as he experiences pleasure in his dreamlike state.

“Two fingers, now Sam,” Castiel says, pressing his lips to Sam’s ear. “I’ve got two fingers buried deep inside of you, hitting your prostate every time I push them back in. You’re overcome with pleasure, needy and wanting. All you can think of is how I feel. Nothing else matters.”

Sam’s moans reinforce Castiel’s words and the angel becomes more confident in what he’s saying. This is easier than the first time. Still, the angel has reservations about speaking to a, seemingly, completely unconscious person. Sam’s reaction give him fuel and purpose. The words become more finite and concrete; more like facts and less like suggestions.

“I slip a third and final finger into you. That’s it, Sam, just one more and then I’ll be fucking you. But first, you have to take it. You have to take all three fingers inside of you and you cannot come. I stretch you, pushing in and in until your hole is ready for my cock.”

Sam lets out a guttural sound, pushing his hips forward and back. He’s seeking pleasure for his aching cock but reeling on the imaginary feeling of Castiel’s not-there fingers inside of him.

“You can’t decide which you want more, can you? Do you want me to fuck you or suck you?” Sam, of course, can’t answer. The question is rhetorical and for Castiel’s benefit alone. He knows what Sam wants. So he gives it.

“I remove my fingers from you,” he whispers. Sam whines and whimpers, tossing his head back. “I line up my cock with your hole and push in nice and slow. You feel every inch of me sinking inside of you, every bump and vein. You feel the burn, but also the sensation of being filled in a way that only I can provide for you.”

Sam’s hips push back, his chest heaves and sweat beads up on his collarbone and forehead. He’s struggling for breath, pushing out little sighs of pleasure with every exhale. Castiel has a unique opportunity to take in all these tiny details. Every curve and slope of Sam’s body, the way his stomach muscles clench and the way his jaw moves: tiny details that, in the heat of the moment, are looked over. Here, in this scenario, Castiel gets to look his fill. He’d always thought he loved watching Sam fall apart beneath him. Now, he realizes, that there is far more power in this: Sam falling apart by word of mouth alone.

“I bottom out inside you and hold myself there, not giving into my desire to fuck you through the mattress. I don’t move. You want it so badly, Sam, you can feel every inch of me inside of you. You want me to move but I don’t.”

Sam whines, high and choked off and filled with need. Castiel shivers but doesn’t pay any mind to the urgent need of his own erection.

“I start to fuck you slowly,” Castiel continues on, words becoming breathy and shaky as his own lust builds. “You can feel every inch of my cock as I slide in and out of you. The stretch burns but you love it. You love it the same way you love when I bite you or pull your hair. You feel me inside you, in your skin, in your soul. Everywhere. There is nothing else, boy. Nothing but me and you and what I make you feel.”

Sam’s body starts to shake subtly and wordless cries leave his mouth to the beat of the rhythmic thrusts built up inside his own psyche.

“I speed up my thrusts. I angle my hips and find your prostate.” Sam lets out a yelp and a moan and his shaking intensifies. “You feel the drag of my cock with every thrust. You feel everything. My skin on your skin, the way we slide together: our sweat mixing and our breath mingling. Your body is one giant nerve ending and I am stroking it just right. My thrusts get faster, still, fucking you in earnest as you fall apart beneath me.”

Sam does begin to fall apart, his hips can’t stop moving, thrusting back and forth. Sweat is now freely dripping down his forehead. His hands are clenched into tight fists and loud moans and softer whimpers filter throughout the room.

“I fuck you faster, still, and deep so deep you won’t be able to walk right for a day or two afterward. Our skin slaps together, faster still. You’re speeding toward orgasm, faster still. I give you my all, faster still.”

Sam’s movements are frantic now, hips gyrating, chest heaving. He’s being loud, the moans getting higher in volume with every word Castiel speaks. Castiel is now palming himself through the borrowed pair of underwear he’s wearing. There’s no way to resist it; not with Sam looking the way he does as he’s fucked by an imaginary version of his lover.

“You feel the heat in your stomach, in your toes. You feel me everywhere. You’re coming Sam, right now. Your entire body feels the force of it. It takes your breath away. The world goes white and energy is sapped from your bones. You come so hard, you feel as if there’s nothing left. You’re coming Sam, right now.”

Sam howls, back arching beautifully. Come shoots out of the head of cock in long, thick ropes, painting his stomach and the sheets and his chest. His eyes shoot open in the midst of it, expletives falling freely form his mouth in his new woken state. He’s shaking afterward, shivering uncontrollably but not from the cold. He looks at Castiel through half lidded eyes and the angel notices a spot of come on the hunter’s chin.

There is no waiting this time. He walks up to the side of the bed and pulls down the borrowed SAXX underwear just enough to reveal his cock. Sam looks at him, eyes sleepy and sated and nods in silent permission.

Castiel grips his cock and jerks it hard and fast, stripping it furiously. A tiny, choked moan escapes his mouth and his muscles tighten and his toes curl. He looks at Sam, imagines doing all those things he’d described to Sam during the rite. Castiel’s balls tighten and the world goes white for a second as he comes, shooting off all over Sam’s side and stomach, adding to the mess that’s already there.

Castiel pants, breathless, looking down at his sated lover before climbing in the bed beside him.

“Good?” Castiel mumbles, pulling the covers over him and wrapping an arm around Sam.

“Mm,” Sam hums, “more than.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go find and follow me at samforgiven.tumblr.com to find more ficlets and to request your own prompts! :D


End file.
